The present invention relates to keyboards, such as are used in electric typewriters, wordprocessors, computers, electronic notebooks, etc.
The standard (QWERTY) keyboard, designed for using two hands, has not changed significantly in over one hundred years. Although many proposals have been made to change the standard keyboard, apparently the advantages of such past proposals were not sufficient to justify any drastic change. In addition, many portable keyboards are too crowded for efficient use.